


Sing Me A Song

by NagiraAkisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Revised Version, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagiraAkisa/pseuds/NagiraAkisa
Summary: Roxas and Xion have been best friends since forever. But will two singing competitions, the infamous school witch and playboy going to destroy their friendship forever? Or will they fight their way to change their friendship to a whole new level? (Complete Unrevised version @ fanfiction.net)





	1. Amber

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Kingdom Hearts version of a story I wrote for a competition back in High School. The theme was 'Be The Champion' and it took me a week to think of a storyline. It was originally a short story, but I'll add more content and expand it into multi-chapters.
> 
> Another thing I would like to add is that there is a cliff that overlooks Twilight Town, which is surrounded by mountains and woods. I know the game doesn't show many details around the town other than glimpses of mountain/trees. However, the change is necessary in order to fit into this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters! Except for the OCs and the story. (I won't repeat this in the other chapters again.)
> 
> Note: This is the revised version. The whole, completed story can be found over at my fanfiction.net account. If you don't want to wait for me to revise the rest of chapters, you can head over there. This is NOT a full rewrite, but a simple revision; fixing up grammar, rephrasing sentences, and filling up any plot holes. It's not perfect, but I hope it'll improve your reading experience.

The early sunray of spring broke through the night's shade, slowly coloring a little town with a tint of pure amber. Birds of all kind woke up by the day's first light and left their twiggy home in search of their breakfast. They flew in small groups of their own kind, chirping out a sweet melody in unison; a music that soothed every ear that could hear it. The birds did a few somersaults in the air and flew in a wide zigzag path, soaring past every quiet house in the town.

In a certain house, a small yellow Chocobo tweeted softly as it watched the group of chirping birds flew past the bedroom's window, over the town and back towards the woods. The Chocobo flapped its wings and flew to the head of the bed, landing next to a big bulge underneath the blue blanket.

It chirped again and gently pecked the peach colored skin that was uncovered by the blanket. The bulge groaned and shifted. A hand emerged from the top side of the blanket and pushed it down, revealing a teenage girl's face and her clothed body from the hip up. The girl made a little kick, and the blanket fell onto the wooden floor.

Her short, jet black hair was messy and tangled at some places. Her eyelids were still closed and her pinkish lips were slightly apart, breathing soundlessly. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped shirt and beige shorts as pajamas. She was lying on her side, and one of the straps fell off her shoulder due to the turns she had last night.

The yellow bird pecked her hand a few more times and finally, the girl opened her eyes. Ocean blue eyes met a familiar Chocobo, who cocked its head to the side then back up. It walked closer to its owner and greeted her by chirping sweetly. The girl smiled and stroked its little head lightly.

"Good morning, Chobi. What woke you up this early, dear?" The teen said while she brushed a strand of hair off her face. The Chocobo chirped, spread its wings, and flew to the window frame. It landed and stared out to the outside world before turned its head back to its owner. The girl pushed herself up by the elbows and looked at her pet.

"What is it, Cho?" The ravenette asked the robin-sized bird.

"Kweh… Kweh…" The Chocobo used its beak and tapped the window glass thrice. "Kweh… Kweh…"

The girl slid her legs off the side of her bed and walked towards the window. She pushed the handle sideway up and pushed the casement window opened. Cold gentle spring wind greeted her face, blowing her hair back. She took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and leaned out all the way she could.

Her house was the highest building in the area. She didn't live in the town because her mother prefers to live in a quieter place. So, they bought the land on a cliff and built their own home, which was about a 10 minutes' walk from town.

Her home consisted of two floors, unlike the riches who have floors up to three or even four. On the ground floor were the living room, a kitchen-dining hybrid room, stairs to the second floor and an office. Her room was on the second floor, which also has the master bedroom, her elder brother's bedroom, and a bathroom which her whole family share. Her bedroom window got the best view of the town, woods, and mountains that surrounded the town. If she has a balcony, she could overlook the town even better.

"Ah~ It's beautiful," The girl said in awe.

The whole town was covered with different shades of amber; glowing like the dying embers in a fireplace. She spotted a group of birds flying into the woods, but couldn't make out their species because they appeared to be a few black dots for her. There were still a few veils of mist here and there above the woods and mountains, but they'll clear away eventually as the sun rose higher.

The girl pulled herself in and turned to look at her pet Chocobo, who remained standing on the window frame.

"You woke me up this early cause you want me to see the scenery, are you?"

"Kweh," replied Chobi.

The teen smiled and stroked the Chocobo's head again. "Thank you so much. It's so hard to see such a gorgeous sunrise every day. Although, I still prefer the sunset."

She retreated from the window and towards her study table which was only a few steps to her left. She pulled open a drawer, then retrieved out a pen and a notebook with a picture of the seaside on the cover. The teen flipped through a few pages and stopped at a blank page. Pushed the butt of the pen to get the tip out, she wrote down a few sentences:

_As the sun paints the town in amber,_

_A bird flew by with a piece of apple._

_And when you think you've seen it all,_

_You don't realize you're very small._

_As the wind blew onto your face,_

_You don't know the tree leaves sang._

_'Cause you always think you've seen it all,_

_But now it'll prove you're wrong._

"That should do it for now. I might change them in the future," She closed the notebook and placed it back into the drawer before hid it away with other papers and notepads. Making sure the notebook was well concealed from sight, the teen skipped happily to her wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform. It consists of a white button-down shirt with a yellowish white emblem on the breast pocket, a short dark blue tie, and a short dark blue skirt that ended an inch above her knees. The normal length was until mid-thigh, but she extended it due to the fact she doesn't like to expose too much skin.

She stripped and slid the garments on before examining herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the wall next to her wardrobe. She gripped onto her hairbrush and began to comb her hair, trying her best to make them presentable and free from knots. After that, she slipped on her socks.

Snatched her messenger school bag off the floor and dropped her cell phone into it, the teen exited her room and descended to the hybrid kitchen room.

"Good morning, Xion." A gentle voice greeted her as she walked into the dining room.

The girl, Xion, smiled and greeted back, "Good morning, mom."

"Fancy a pancake or two?" Xion's mom asked as she flipped a pancake into the air and caught it with the pan easily.

"Just the usual, mom," Xion said and sat down in her usual spot; the first chair on the right side of the table. She poured herself a glass of fresh milk as her mom placed down a plate of two buttermilk pancakes and poured maple syrup on them.

Xion thanked her mom and ate her breakfast cheerfully.

"Where's Axel?" Xion asked and gulped down the remaining milk into her stomach.

"Sleeping, as usual. School won't start till 7.30 am, right? Just let him sleep, he must be tired from the part-time job he had last night." Her mom replied as she poured pancake batter onto the round pan and sprinkled it with raisins.

"Yeah. But he should make sure he won't be late for school again. I'm done," Xion said, placing her empty glass and plate into the sink. She exited the kitchen and decided to go brush her teeth then head to school. Why do so many people brush their teeth before eating? Won't that only make their teeth dirty again? Weird…

Xion almost reached the second floor when her 4 years older brother walked down the stairs shirtless. Again.

"Wear some shirt, will you bro?!" Xion told him with a small scowl.

"Why? It's not like you never saw it before. Just go use the bathroom and make it quick, slowpoke." Axel teased as he scratched the back of his head, messing up his long, porcupines'-spines-like red hair a bit.

"I'm not a slowpoke!"

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, right." He continued down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Xion's face went red and she shouted, "Well… Well… I'm not! Don't say that ever again, girlfriendless guy!" She heard Axel snickered and returned, "I'm not girlfriendless. There're just so many girls who love me, I don't know who to pick."

Xion pouted in defeat angrily. She slammed the bathroom door shut loudly behind her. Axel smiled victoriously when he heard the slam.

His mother placed his breakfast in front of him and told him, "You should stop teasing Xion so much. She is your little sister after all."

"Come on, mom. It's only a small tease. It won't hurt her much." Axel said and started his meal. His mom sighed softly and turned to pack up her children's lunch.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Axel volunteered, stood up from his seat and went to open the front door. Outside on the front porch stood a boy with spiky blond hair. He looked around the same age as Xion, but a bit taller than her.

The boy smiled and greeted the tall redhead in front of him, "Hey Axel. Is Xion ready?"

"Let me check," Axel turned to the staircase and shouted, "Hey slowpoke! Kiddo is here!" His shout was so loud, it could shake the whole town.

"I'm not a slowpoke! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Xion shouted a reply and ran down the stairs, luckily she didn't trip then fall.

Axel smirked, "Just take your bag and go to school." Xion pouted again but did as she was told and went to take her bag and lunch from the kitchen. After slipping on her black-colored sneakers, she exited the house to join Roxas at his side. Her brother shut the door behind her after sending them a 'See ya.' and 'Stay out of trouble.'.

"Axel just won't stop being a jerk," Xion said as she straightened her clothes and flung the strap of her messenger bag around her shoulder.

Her blonde friend chuckled and said, "He never change."

"Oh, he will change. When pigs fly, that is." Xion said and the boy laughed along with her.

Both of them walked side by side and followed the rocky path in the woods that led to town. Xion turned her head to her friend and said, "You know, Roxas. You don't have to come to my house every day if you don't want to. We live so far away from each other."

The boy, Roxas, simply shrugged and replied, "It's okay. I don't mind a morning walk and it's nice too."

"Oh. Okay then," Xion said and looked back to the path.

Roxas Hikari has been her friends ever since kindergarten. They spent so much time together they might as well be joined at the hip. The times they were apart are when they needed to go to their own home or class.

Xion turned her head slightly and looked at her best friend. His blond hair was naturally spiky and shone softly under the light. He has a pair of blue eyes like her and a smile that always appeared on his face. He wore a white button-down shirt with the same emblem on the breast pocket, a loose dark blue tie, dark blue pants and a pair of black sneaker. One of his hands was in his pocket while the other one held his school bag over his shoulder.

They talked about the previous classes they had for the rest of the trip to school and arrived with 30 minutes to spare. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as they walked to their lockers.

"What's your first class today?" Roxas asked as he opened his locker, which was just right next to Xion's.

"Literature. If the teacher isn't that boring, it would be a very interesting subject," Xion replied and shut her locker close after she took out her textbook and a storybook.

"You're lucky. Mr. Zexion isn't that bad. I have History and those girls just won't stop looking at me. I can hardly concentrate!" Roxas took out his super thick history textbook and closed his locker too.

Xion giggled. "That's because you just won't stop being adorable."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Roxas teased.

His friend only smiled. "That's up to you." Was her answer.

Slowly, the hallway started to get crowded with students. Talking, shoe squeaking and sounds of shutting lockers filled the whole corridor. Shortly, the school bell rang; indicated the school starts for the day. Roxas and Xion bid each other farewell and went to their individual classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter! I hope all of you enjoy this story so far. And to prevent people from being puzzled about their names in this chapter, here's the list:
> 
>   * Xion Zayas
>   * Axel Zayas
>   * Roxas Hikari
> 

> 
> The full names of other characters will be posted in the chapter which they show up in.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. The Real Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. Happy New Year! Pardon for the late post, but I had been quite busy with work and two other projects, one of which I would publish here in AO3 soon.
> 
> Quite a number of changes was made in this chapter, but most are just to make some points in the story more believable. Like the 1st chap, the changes would not gravely affect the storyline. The revision is not perfect, but I hope it'll improve your reading experience.
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was lunch time. Xion Zayas exited her Arts class with her friend, Namine Kaneko, and walked to their lockers to drop their things off.

“Hey, Xion. Would you be able to join us later? Since we only get to eat together as a group today.” Namine asked.

Xion smiled and reassured her. “Sure! There’s nothing that’ll hold me back. I want to hear what foolish things Sora from Kairi too.” Once a week, all Xion’s close friends — Namine, Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Roxas — got the same lunch hour, so they could eat together. On three other days, she would have lunch with only Roxas, and the final one with Kairi, Riku, and Roxas.

“Me too! We must make her tell us everything we missed out. Oh! Here’s my locker. See you in the canteen?” Namine asked as she stopped in front of her locker.

“Sure. But you guys get the seats,” Xion told her blonde friend, who nodded with a smile.

Xion smiled back and continued to her own locker. She told Roxas to meet her there during their English class earlier as well. Except for Arts and Literature class, the both of them shared the same classes together.

The ravenette placed her sketchbook and pencils into her compartment then zipped open her bag. She took out her lunch bag and closed the locker shut, only to come face-to-face with none other than the school’s most popular girl, Natalie Rasp. Her yellow-contact eyes eying her like a poisonous snake.

Natalie flicked her waist-length golden blond hair and said, “Oh. Isn’t it Xion Zayas, the witch on the cliff. You know, if the newspaper stated that an ugly girl had died from falling off the cliff one day, I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s you. Instead, I’ll be thanking Kingdom Hearts for finally got rid of that old hag.” She laughed and her ‘friends’ joined in.

Xion bundled her fingers into a fist. She wanted to punch her pretty face so much that it hurts. Just because she was rich and pretty doesn’t mean she was allowed to call people by such awful names. She was such a bi–jerk! Xion has always tried not to swear, but if Natalie continues to be an annoying and selfish bête noire, she will send her every bad word her beloved brother had taught her.

‘Who’s the real witch around here?!’ Xion cursed in her mind.

“What do you want, Rasp?” Xion asked irritatedly. She wished she could call her ‘Rat’ because she definitely was one huge pest.

Natalie brushed her golden lock then crossed her arms with her usual smirk. “Just the usual. Stay away from my Hikari, Witch!”

‘What nonsense is that?!’ Xion restrained from rolling her eye as she scowled. “When was Roxas ever yours? The last time I checked, Roxas is a free man. Also, I think you got your information wrong because there’s only one witch in this school and she’s standing in front of me.” A few students who had stopped and watched them argue uttered an ‘Ooooooo….’ sound. Whispers and snickers quickly filled the small crowd as some of them secretly pointing to Natalie.

Natalie looked at the crowd of students circled around them before she felt her face went red from both anger and embarrassment. She will not have her reputation spoiled by the ravenette! She turned back to Xion, her face seems redder than before. “W-why you little…” she stuttered.

Xion couldn’t help but smirk. She felt so good after giving the blonde an insult she deserved, even if it wasn’t very strong. Darn it. Natalie was wasting all her valuable time.

Xion cleared her throat and said, “So, If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going now, my Majestic Witch.” She did a small mocking bow then quickly turned and left, right before Natalie grabbed one of her ‘friends’’ book and threw it to where her head was earlier. The book slammed into the locker and caused a loud metallic ‘Bang!’ The students who stopped and watched earlier hurried away, not anticipating to be the book’s next target.

“You’ll pay for that, Zayas! You will!” The loud angered scream of school’s famous female student and bully echoed through the whole school.

Somewhere on the school grounds, a voice cried out, “Whose yell broke my glasses?!”

 

_~*~Sing Me A Song~*~_

 

Xion jogged down the hallway, looked over her shoulder occasionally to make sure Natalie didn’t send out her ‘mad dogs’ to pursue her. She sighed in relief once she was convinced it was safe — for now. Xion turned a corner and entered the school canteen. The smell of fried rice, cream of mushroom soup, fried chicken, grilled fish and boiled broccoli (yuck…) greeted her nose, while loud talking and dishes clanking met her ears.

She looked around the large room, trying to spot her friends’ whereabouts. Just then, she saw a redhead sat at the very far end waving her hand up high, trying to get someone’s attention. And that someone was her. Xion smiled and waved back to her friend before started walking towards them.

All of a sudden, someone stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Judging from the figure’s well-built and muscular physique, they were a boy. Xion looked up and saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring straight down at her, inspecting her small form.

‘Oh great… Trouble Number 2…’ Xion thought and broke their gaze. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to her previous location. Xion winced in pain for his strong hand was crushing her wrist. “Ow! That hurts you know!” She exclaimed — albeit only loud enough for both of them to hear — and freed herself from the boy’s tight grasp.

“If you would stay in that spot, I won’t have to hurt you more,” The brunet told her.

Xion sent him a glare then asked, “What is it, Kellett?”

Flippe Kellett grinned cynically and said, “I want to remind you to stay away from Rasp’s boyfriend and meet me at the Basketball Court today after school. I hope that you won’t be late; I don’t appreciate such attitude.”

Xion rolled her eyes exasperatedly and told Flippe, “First off, when is Roxas Rasp’s? Secondly, I’m not a member of the basketball team. So, why should I meet up with you? And finally, go on, hate me. Cause I hate you too.”

Flippe snickered and leaned down to Xion’s ear. “Come meet me today and find out the answers yourself. And believe me, you won’t hate me any sooner,” he whispered, causing a shiver ran up the girl's spine. The basketball team’s leader pulled away a little to showcase his smirk before he brushed past her and left.

‘Won’t hate him any sooner? What is that supposed to mean? Like hell I would like him one bit,’ Xion watched his retreating figure awhile before continued her way to her friends, who had been watching the whole exchange between them.

“What did he said to you, Xion?” The redhead, Kairi Minami asked after Xion sat down beside her at the circular table.

Xion shrugged. “He told me to stay away from Roxas because apparently, he is now Rasp’s boyfriend.” Everyone’s eyes went wide open after they heard what she said.

“For real?! Roxas becomes Rasp’s boyfriend?!” Namine exclaimed in shock.

Xion looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She can’t be seriously believed what she said right? “Of course not, Nami! Who would want to be that witch’s boyfriend?”

“T-Then?”

“It’s a new nonsense Rasp made up, and since she’s buddy with Kellett, you guys can put two and two together. Come on. You all know how she is; been a popular girl and want everything that’s perfect. Seems like our hunch of her liking Roxas is proven correct,” Xion said and opened her lunch paper bag as her friends nodded to her last statement. Inside the bag was a sandwich and a pack of apple juice.

‘I wonder will Roxas come here, since I left our supposed meeting point…’ She thought as she drank the apple juice from a straw. Her eyes turned to the canteen’s door and saw her blond friend strode in, scanning around the room for any familiar faces.

A smile spread across Xion’s face and she waved to him, which he soon noticed. “Hey, guys.” Roxas greeted them after making his way through the sea of students. Everyone greeted back.

“Where were you earlier, Xion? You weren’t at your locker,” Roxas asked as he sat down between her and Sora.

Xion let out a short sigh and replied, “I bumped into Rasp. Worst luck, am I right?”

Roxas chuckled and said, “Meeting her is everyone’s worst luck.” His friends all laughed along and nodded in agreement. Roxas always knew how to make people laugh.

“And earlier, she encountered Kellett too. It’s a worst and bad luck combo!” Sora Hiranaga brought up.

Roxas blinked after he heard what Sora said and turned to face Xion with a serious expression. “What did both Rasp and Kellett told you?”

Xion’s smile disappeared when she saw that look and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “They both told me to stay away from you because you’re ‘Rasp’s boyfriend’. And Kellett also told me to mee–” She hesitated.

“Told you to what?” Namine asked as her boyfriend, Riku Fukuda, wrapped his arm around her waist.

Xion played with her fingers and thought, ‘Should I tell them?’

“He… He told me to join the basketball team. Y-Ya! That! But I refused, I mean, I’m so small. It would be suicide to compete with those muscular players.” Xion lied and hoped she got away with it.

“Join the basketball team? Kellett should get his head check. Choosing an inexperienced, short girl to play basketball is just equal to losing the game. No offense, Xion,” Riku said. Xion flicked her hand slightly, indicated none was taken.

“Sometimes Kellett is such a strange guy…” Kairi said.

“It’s not sometimes, Kairi. It’s every time! He always acts like he knows everything and so high and mighty. How did he even becomes the leader of the basketball team? He’s not even good at playing it. Do you guys still remember when he accidentally scored a score for the opposite team?” Sora asked but received no answer. Nobody really knew how he became the leader and their school won that basketball competition, so no one minded about him scored once for the opponent at all.

Xion hates Flippe, and she was sure that all of her friends did too. As aforementioned, he was the basketball team’s leader (turned a few weeks ago) and the famous playboy in school. Rumors have it that he changed his ‘doll’ every month and sometimes in a week or two. The weird thing was that nobody cares! Girls still adore him even though they knew their ‘relationship’ was impossible. After Flippe broke their hearts, they will then cry their eyes out like no tomorrow. In Xion’s view, Flippe was a devil in an angel suit. But the worst part was the fact he is Natalie’s right-hand man. Devil and witch. A perfect match!

The ‘Flippe Kellett’ topic was thrown away a few seconds later and they resumed their own happy conversations with no ‘strange beings’ involved. Xion and Namine were pressing Kairi to tell them what silly stuff Sora had done in the past few hours while the boys were chatting about their upcoming sword fighting competition.

They had their sword fighting class just before lunch. Their coach had informed them that their competitors would be the students of Radiant Leaf from Hollow Bastion, and the competition will be held in Twilight Starz since the multi-purpose hall was the biggest.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku shared one hobby: fighting with weapons — especially sword. They joined the sword fighting class on the first day they entered Twilight Starz. Xion and Kairi had been uncertain of their decision until they were convinced that the lessons would be like any other medieval fighting classes, and nothing fatal will be done to them. Now, the boys were the most skilled and unbeatable trio. Their attacks were hard to deflect and precise, thanks to their swift movement and quick reflects. 

The three of them tried not to harm their opponent too badly, even though all blades are blunt — which is compulsory. Nonetheless, blunt weapons can still cause injuries with the right amount of force, so medical supplies are required to be in stock. Mr. Mans–Xemnas, their school principal, was strict on the number of Potions — a fast-acting painkiller and wound healing liquid medicine — the class gets each month. Their coach had argued that the current amount wasn’t enough, but Potion was a high-priced drug, and with the current budget, there was nothing they could do. So, the Potions were saved for only emergency use or during events.

Sora’s sword was simple. Silver blade, a thick golden hilt guard surrounded the rounded hilt, and a short silver keychain secured to the end of the handle, with a silver Hidden Mickey token at the end. He named his baby: Kingdom Blade.

Roxas, on the other hand, equipped two swords at once. He was the best dual sword fighter in class. One of his swords had a white blade, the hilt guard was a pair of white angel wing with a few faint light yellow and yellowish-blue on it. Just like Sora’s, a short keychain was attached to the end of the handle and a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells — which Xion made it for him with Kairi’s help — tied to it. He named it: Oathkeeper. His other sword was black in color. It had a black blade with a chain-like design ran up the length. The hilt guard comprised two bat-like wings extending downward, touching the end of the hilt. There was also a diamond shaped blue stone in its hilt. The keychain’s token was a black crown. He named that dark sword: Oblivion.

Riku’s sword was also in dark color. Dark blue and blood red with hints of purple to be exact. The blade was dark red and a single dark blue and red demonic wing extended out to the left of the hilt. A blue eyeball pictured stone was carved right above the opening to the black handgrip. Unlike both Sora’s and Roxas’s, his weapon had no chain attached to the handle. He named his beloved sword: Soul Eater.

Among the three of them, Riku was the leading fighter. However, Roxas had managed to defeat him once, but not without walking away with numerous dark purple bruises and even cuts all over his body.

“So, do you think the famous Cloud Strife will join the competition?” Sora asked the boys.

Roxas quickly shook his head with a grimace, “He better not, or we're toast for sure!”

Riku chuckled and spoke calmly, “So what if he is a great swordsman? You guys might be afraid of him, but not me. I’ll beat him for real.”

Sora’s eyes twinkled as he looked at Riku with admiration while Roxas simply rolled his eyes. Sometimes Riku can be a bit too overconfident.

Over at the girl’s side…

“Kai~ Please tell us.” Namine urged, grabbing Kairi’s cardigan sleeve and shaking her lightly.

“I told you guys already. He did nothing stupid or even silly in the previous classes…” Kairi almost groaned as she tried to persuade her friends.

“Don’t lie to us, Kai. Today is not April Fools’ Day,” Namine said and released Kairi’s sleeve.

“He really didn’t do anything, I swear!” Kairi repeated.

Xion looked at them both then asked, “Really? It’s hard to believe Sora has done nothing embarrassing by now. He always does at least one wacky thing per day.”

“Hard to believe right? Even I was shocked…” Kairi trailed off as her eyes wandered over to her boyfriend, who was talking animatedly with Roxas. “Maybe today is the day he is been careful,” Kairi turned to tell her friends with a semi-proud smile on her face.

“Ah!” A loud familiar voice cried out from their sitting area. The girls turned to look at Sora, who was covered in warm, delicious cream of mushroom soup and an empty upside-down bowl on his head. The soup was everywhere. In his spiky brown hair, on his once clean white shirt, some on his pants and a few dripped from the tips of his hair and onto the floor and shoes.

“Oh come on! I just showered!” Sora groaned in annoyance and licked the soup on his face while he grabbed the bowl and set it onto the round table.

Xion blinked in bewilderment then asked Roxas, “What happened?”

Roxas wiped away the droplets of soup that had splattered onto his face then answered, “Sora was excited about the upcoming sword fighting competition. He suddenly thrust his hands into the air and accidentally knocked over a student’s food tray behind him. The next thing we knew, the bowl of soup flew up and landed on his head.”

“Oh~” Xion looked back to Kairi, who had her face buried into her palms in embarrassment and muttered, “We spoke too soon…”

Xion felt a soft smile spread across her face. At least Sora was still his same old clumsy self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this chapter. If you have noticed, all characters called each other by their surname, only those they allowed will call them with their first name. The full name of the characters who appeared in this chapter are:
> 
>   * Xion Zayas
>   * Namine Kaneko
>   * Natalie Rasp
>   * Flippe Kellett
>   * Roxas Hikari
>   * Kairi Minami
>   * Sora Hiranaga
>   * Riku Fukuda
> 

> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	3. Poster and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I actually forgot I had revised this chapter long ago. But, I went through it once more to change anything I had previously missed. Rephrased quite a lot of sentences and removed all pesky, unrelated Author's Notes. Remember, these changes wouldn't gravely affect the storyline. It's not a perfect revision, but I hope it'll improve your reading experience.
> 
> Massive thanks to the 3 guests who gave this story kudos!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

After settled the soup situation by buying the student a replacement meal, Sora left the group to take another bath in the shower room. Riku also excused himself, stating he needed to borrow a fresh set of uniform from the sick bay for Sora, since his spare one was dirtied from their training earlier. Bid her boyfriend farewell, Namine turned and told Kairi that she had something sparkly and pretty to show her at her locker before dragging the red-haired girl off, leaving Roxas and Xion behind.

The both of them continued eating in silence, which was unusual, for they always have a bunch of things to tell each other. Xion tried to summon up a topic, but nothing came to mind. Her short, unexpected conversation with Flippe kept on bothering her, and she wanted to keep parts of their exchange as a secret for now.

Roxas was the one to break the full 5 minutes of awkward silence. "I wonder what Namine wants to show Kairi. What do you think it might be, Xion?"

"O-Oh! Hmm… She said sparkly and pretty… Maybe a dress. No! Should be accessories. There's very little chance that Namine would bring a dress to school; she always obeys the rules." Xion answered and finished her lunch. Roxas also finished his meal — a slice of pepperoni pizza and a can of soda.

The ravenette threw her empty lunch bag and juice packet into the trash bin. Roxas did the same. Xion looked at the clock in the canteen, noted their next class wouldn't start for another 15 minutes. She turned to her best friend then asked, "Why don't we walk around for a while? There's still some time left, and I really don't want to see Mr. Vexen's face for extra 10 minutes. 1 hour is already a torture."

Roxas chuckled. "Well, at least Chemistry is fun. And to answer your question, sure."

"I still prefer Biology, though. Chemistry is not really my strength…" Xion said as she and Roxas exited the canteen. "I like the experiments, but I don't want to get cuts all over my hand like the last time,"

"Oh~  _That_  time! I remember now. You accidentally knocked over the measuring cylinder, failed to grab it on time, and had the shards cut your palm and fingers. Be more careful next time, Xio," Roxas said and ruffled Xion's hair, who groaned in slight annoyance. The blond continued, "At least the cuts were neither large nor deep. Good thing you hurt left hand instead of your right, or else you would have failed the test already.

Xion swatted Roxas's hand away playfully then tidied up her hair. "It's not like I asked for it. Do you think that I broke the cylinder on purpose just to get hurt and pay for it? That cylinder is expensive too…"

Roxas laughed softly. "Actually, that time… I wanted to help you. But I was scared that I wouldn't have enough time to finish my experiments. Sorry I didn't rush to your aid…"

Xion smiled and gave him a forgiving gaze. "It's okay. We both always argue that the time isn't enough, so I understand. Besides, the teacher was there to help me applied on the Band-Aids and I got extra time. Now  _that_  was a very good thing."

"You were so lucky to get that extra 15 minutes. Just imagine how many questions you can answer and check!" Roxas said jealously while Xion simply laughed.

The both of them chatted happily while walking down the hallway which led to their lockers. Suddenly, a poster and a piece of blank straw-colored paper on the Event Notice Board caught Xion's eyes. She stopped in her track to read the poster. It wrote:

 _Come join Twilight Starz Singing Competitions and win the grand prizes! Two singing competitions will be held in this academic year and they are 100% FREE! The first competition will be held next month while the final will be held on the last day of this academic term. All songs are welcome! Music can be provided by the school or performed by your own! Solo, duet, and band are allowed! Join now before it's too late! Please write your name on the paper provided. Please inform Mr._   _Medote if you're joining as a band. More information will be provided to the candidates in a later notice._

"Singing competitions? The school never held this kind of contest before. Mostly sports, but never something that is… um… with music. Not even a musical," Xion stated.

Roxas inspected the poster closely then asked her, "You're right. So, do you want to join?"

Xion turned to look at her friend with widened eyes. "Join?! I mean… I-I can't sing."

Roxas simply 'pffed'. "Yeah right. I listened to you singing all the time and you're still trying to lie? Friendly reminder, I'm your best friend; you can't hide anything from me. Just join, Xio. It's free and I'm sure you'll do great."

Xion blushed a light pink from Roxas's compliment and stammered, "I-I don't know…"

Roxas gave her an encouraging smile then said, "Come on. For all we know, this might be the first and last time Twilight Starz is holding such competition. It's once in this school's lifetime, Xio."

Xion blushed redder when Roxas used her pet name again. "Fine. I'll give it a try." She picked up the pen that was provided and was about to write down her name when the pen was suddenly snatched from her hand. Xion turned and saw none other than Natalie Rasp with her right-hand man standing beside her. Could this day get any worse?

"What are you doing? I got the pen first, Rasp. Give it back," Xion said and stretched out her hand to retrieve the writing implement. All of a sudden, Flippe grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Xion yelped in surprise, stumbled and collided into the basketball player's form. He clasped a hand onto Xion's shoulder and turned her around, but held her close to him. Xion struggled against Flippe's firm grip, but it was fruitless.

Roxas scowled at Flippe's rough treatment to his friend and growled, "Let go of her, Kellett! What in Kingdom Hearts are you two doing?"

Natalie quickly put on her 'innocent' eyes — complete with a sickeningly sweet smile — then said, "Roxy, dear. What a coincidence! I was just about to enroll in the singing competitions. You will come and cheer for me, right?" Natalie leaned forwards and curled Roxas's tie around her slender fingers. Meanwhile, Roxas looked like he was about to throw up due Natalie's super strong perfume suffocating him.

The spiky-haired blond swiped Natalie's hand off of him before pushing her away by the shoulders. He glared at her and reminded, "I have told you before: I won't do anything that is related to you and or Kellett."

Natalie held her hand gently as if it hurt and looked at him with fake, teary eyes. Roxas ignored her, took the pen right off her hand, turned then wrote 'Xion Zayas' onto the registration paper. He returned the pen to its original place before sending a surprise kick to Flippe's shin. The brunet yelped in pain and loosened his hold on Xion, who wriggled herself free, turned and angrily pushed Kellett on the chest with all her might, causing him to bang onto the lockers behind him.

Roxas gave one last silent glare to Natalie before he slid his hand into Xion's and held it tight. The blonde gasped as he did it but Roxas didn't hear it as he and Xion promptly made their escape and ran to their lockers.

"He likes Zayas?" Natalie muttered, couldn't believe what she just saw. "He likes Zayas?" she repeated in a louder voice. Then she shrieked, "HE LIKES ZAYAS?!"

"Not a surprise if you asked me," Flippe mumbled then groaned as he pushed himself off the lockers.

Natalie clenched her fists tight and stomped on the floor in rage. She grabbed Flippe by the collar, pulled him close then commanded, "Flippe, I don't care what you do, I want you to get Roxas away from Zayas or Zayas away from Roxas! And make sure he won't come to the competition next month! Got it?!"

Flippe quickly nodded his head. He held Natalie's hand softly and pried her fingers off. He wore a smirk on his face then assured her, "Don't worry. I'll have everything plan out perfectly and share it with you later."

"Great. I know I can always count on you." She grinned with a giggle, wrote her name on the candidates' list and walked to her class as the bell rang throughout the whole building.

 

〜∗〜∗〜 Sing Me A Song 〜∗〜∗〜

 

The school bell rang for the last time of the day. Students ran out from their classes, eager to go home or hang out with their friends at the shops, while a handful of them walked to their extra classes in a sulk. Xion left her Extended Mathematics class quietly, a lot of things on her mind. So many that it started to hurt like hell. Roxas walked beside her with a look of concern. He had only seen her so stressed out when exams or tests are coming, but there were none, thus it confused him.

"Are you okay, Xion?" Roxas asked her.

Xion forced a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Roxas gave her an unconvinced look. "Are you sure? We don't have to go to the clock tower today if you're not feeling well."

"No! I'm really fine, Roxas. Don't be such a worry little boy," Xion continued smiling and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Really? You don't look so good. What's bothering you, Xion? You know you can trust me with anything." He pulled her to a stop and stared her right in the eye. Xion gazed into his blue-colored eyes that always reminded her of copper sulfate crystals. It was so beautiful that Xion could find herself getting lost in the blue and never ever leave. How she wished she could tell Roxas everything that was hurting her head. The competitions, the conversation with Flippe in the canteen earlier, and especially Natalie Witch. Argh! That Yellow-Eyed Witch!

But instead of telling her best friend everything, she said, "I-I'm just worried about the competitions. Rasp joined too… Who knows? She might be a great singer..." Xion tore away from their eye contact. She would look silly if she kept on staring at them like a loony.

"Tsk. Only that? Xion, you don't have to worry about that witch. I'll help you to practice for the competition if you want. And maybe I can be your piano or guitar player during the competitions too. Come on, cheer up," Roxas said while ruffling her hair playfully.

"Hey! Stop messing up my hair! Hehehe." Xion giggled as she smoothed her hair back to normal. Roxas smiled when he saw his best friend was back to her usual happy self.

"It would be awesome if you can help me practice, but I would like to play the music myself. The problem is that I have no freaking idea what song to sing…" Xion let out a big sigh. Roxas grinned and suggested, "Maybe some ice cream will help you clear your head so you can think properly. Come on. Today's my treat." The blond grabbed her wrist and pulled her to their lockers, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them.

 

〜∗〜∗〜 Sing Me A Song 〜∗〜∗〜

 

"So… Any song comes to your mind yet?" Roxas asked from his usual spot on the ledge of the tall clock tower, casually licking his favorite cold, sweet and salty treat.

Xion simply shook her head and gave her own Sea Salt Ice Cream a lick. Roxas nodded to the girl before turning his gaze back to the beautiful view of the peaceful orange town and setting sun.

The short silence was soon broken by the ravenette's sigh. "Do you… Do you think I should sing a cover? Or my creation?"

"Huh?" Roxas uttered and took a bite of his ice cream.

Xion turned her head to the right and looked at her childhood friend. "You know… my original songs. I've made a few of them for the past years. Do you think I should sing them for the competitions?"

"Hmm… I guess it should be acceptable; the poster did say all songs are welcomed. Personally, I think singing original works are better too. They might even earn you some extra points, who knows?" Roxas answered with a mouthful of blue frozen dessert.

Xion turned back to the scenery. "Oh, someone knows — the judges."

Roxas laughed and Xion joined in.

However, her laugh was cut short by numerous questions that popped up in her brain. "But… Which one should I sing? What kind of music style should I choose? Pop? Country? How can I impress the judges?"

Roxas chuckled. "It seems like Sea Salt Ice Cream doesn't work; still got those pestering questions inside your little head. Come here." The blond clasped his left hand around Xion's shoulder and pulled the unsuspecting girl closer to him. "Stop thinking about everything just for a while. Enjoy the view, the wind, the birds' chirping, and the tram traveling around town." Roxas was leaning close to her face, pointing at the items as he said. Xion flushed a light pink by their closeness. They have always sat close to each other; they even snuggled back when they were kids. This, however, felt different, but in a nice way that she could not fully describe.

"Or," the blond continued, "ask yourself some funny questions to lift your mood up. Like: why the sun sets red. I bet you still remember the time Axel became Mr. Know-It-All and told us the answer."

Xion giggled at the memory. "Yes, I do remember. The sun sets red because out of all the colors the light is made up of, red travels the farthest…" Her voice trailed off as something struck her mind. Soon, a wide grin spread across her face.

Roxas blinked twice in confusion then inquired, "You okay, Xion? You spaced out all of a sudden."

The ravenette turned to face her blond friend and let out a joyful squeal. "That's it! I know what song I'm going to sing, Roxas! I got it!"

Xion scrambled from her sitting position to stand on the ledge and shouted joyously to the town below, "I finally got my answers! Thank you, Kingdom Hearts!"

All Roxas did was looking up at his friend with a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. And so sorry for this short chap. I promise the next chap would be longer! Below is the full name of characters who appeared in this chapter :
> 
>   * Xion Zayas
>   * Roxas Hikari
>   * Natalie Rasp
>   * Flippe Kellett
>   * Namine Kaneko
>   * Kairi Minami
>   * Riku Fukuda
>   * Sora Hiranaga
> 

> 
> Thx you for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudo, comment, bookmark or sub!


End file.
